Apologize
by Niele Peres
Summary: Era muito tarde para se desculpar, ela disse. Ele não ouviu. SxS


Derrubou a última lágrima em cima do caixão

**N/A: **Oi gente, uma fic rapidinha ai. É que assiiim, minha madinha tinha uma cachorrinha que eu aaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaavaaaaaaaaaa muito, e como ela morreu vai ai uma homenagem né? Eu adorei essa fic 3 Porque eu amo drama, como vcs já sabem, e pq foi rapidinho de fazer! Bem, fica a fic ai!

**Apologize**

Derrubou a última lágrima em cima do caixão. Não tinha o que fazer, como voltar atrás. Ela disse, não acreditou. Fora burro, burro! Chutou uma pedrinha no caminho de volta para casa, enquanto olhava para o céu.

_**I'm holding on your rope,**_

_(Eu estou abraçado na sua corda)_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground**_

_(Tendo-me à 10 metros do chão)_

_**And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a**_

_**Sound**_

_(E eu estou escutando o que você fala, mas não consigo fazer nenhum_

_Som)_

Sentiu mais algumas lágrimas salgadas escorrerem por seu rosto. Como pudera? Não deveria. Ela era frágil, uma doce flor. Mentira para ela, mentira para todos. Falsas juras de amor. Agora estava condenado pelo resto da vida. Olhou para os lados, o único jeito de curar as mágoas bema o seu lado... Entrou no bar, pedindo uma garrafa de saquê.

_**You tell me that you need me**_

_(Você me diz que precisa de mim)_

_**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**_

_(Depois me joga para baixo, mas espere)_

_**You tell me that you're sorry**_

_(Você me diz que sente muito)_

_**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**_

_(Não imagina que eu me viraria e diria...)_

Observava de cima tudo o que acontecia, sentada num pequeno banquinho, sozinha. Abraçou os joelhos. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se para ver quem era.

-O que você fez foi errado. – A figura, até então sentada, se levantou.

-Eu sei.

-Então, por que fez?

-Não conseguiria mais viver.

-Você não acabou só com uma vida, você acabou com duas!

_**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_(Que é muito tarde para se desculpar, é muito tarde)_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_(Eu disse que era muito tarde para se desculpar, é muito tarde)_

Sentiu ser observado e virou-se para ver quem era. Não havia ninguém o observando, todos muito bêbados e quase nenhum parava em pé. Sentiu o mundo rodar e olhou para cima.

-Eu errei – Parou um pouco, com a típica voz de bêbado – Mas da pra parar de me perseguir?

Tomou mais um gole da bebida. Desmaiou, deixando a garrafa vazia rolar e cair no chão, quebrando como o frágil coração de uma garota de olhos esmeraldas.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall**_

_(Eu me arriscaria outra vez, levaria a culpa)_

_**Take a shot for you**_

_(Tomava um tiro por você)_

_**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**_

_(E eu preciso de você como um coração precisa de uma batida)_

_**But it's nothing new **__**– yeah**_

_(Mas não há nada novo – yeah)_

_**I loved you with a fire red**_

_(Eu amava você com um fogo vermelho)_

_**Now it's turning blue, and you say...**_

_(Agora está virando azul, e você diz)_

_**I'm sorry like an angel**_

_("Desculpe-me" igual a um anjo)_

_**Heaven let me think was you**_

_(O ceú me faz pensar que era você)_

_**But I'm afraid...**_

_(Mas eu tenho medo...)_

Fechou o livro, com lágrimas nos olhos. Passou a mão na capa e leu em voz alta o pequeno título:

-Sakura e Syaoran.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e sentiu a presença do amigo, enxugou as lágrimas, enquanto olhava diretamente para o porta retrato dela na estante.

-Faz uma semana não é?

-Você tem que ser forte Syaoran. A perícia acabou de revelar um pequeno detalhe que a Sakura não te contou.

-O que era?

-Ela estava esperando um filho.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_(É muito tarde para se desculpar, é muito tarde)_

_**I said it**__**'s too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_(Eu disse que era muito tarde para se desculpar, é muito tarde)_

-Como? – Perguntou virando-se para o rapaz de olhos azuis – Repete Eriol. Devo estar surdo.

-Isso mesmo, ela estava de dois meses.

Uma bomba. Isso veio como uma bomba para ele. Não fora apenas burro, fora um cafajeste, um filho da mãe, um safado, um cachorro de ter feito isso com ela. Sua preciosa flor. Para que trocá-la por uma qualquer? Ela era especial. Para ele... E para o mundo. Não iria chorar. Ter um filho era o que ele mais queria em toda a sua vida. E ainda mais com ela. A última pedra que sustentava seu mundo ruiu por completo. Se não tivesse feito aquilo... Ele seria completo. Ao saber do seu filho iria pedi-la em casamento, e seriam uma família feliz. Levantou-se bruscamente, derrubando um vaso de flor, que caiu no chão e a flor se despedaçou.

Pegou seu carro e saiu dirigindo pela cidade que nem um louco. Não acreditava nisso. Entrou na contra mão sem querer e o choque com um caminhão seria inevitável. Bateu de frente. Agora, o único som que se ouvia dentro do carro era da chuva caindo lá fora.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_(é muito tarde para se desculpar, é muito tarde)_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_(Eu disse que era muito tarde para se desculpar, é muito tarde.)_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

_(Eu disse que era muito tarde para se desculpar – yeah)_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

_(Eu disse que era muito tarde para se desculpar – yeah)_

_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off...**_

_(Eu estou abraçado na sua corda tendo-me à 10 metros)_

_**the ground**_

_(do chão)_


End file.
